1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bowling devices and, more particularly, to bowling devices that are operated manually.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In its most basic form, the sport of bowling is carried out with bowling balls, a bowling lane, and a set of bowling pins. In its most basic form, when pins that have been knocked down have to be reset, the pins are reset manually. This means that ten pins have to be reset by a person one pin at a time. Manually setting ten pins one at a time is quite time consuming. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bowling apparatus were provided which does not require a person to manually reset knocked down bowling pins one pin at a time.
Over the years, to preclude the necessity of manually resetting bowling pins one pin at a time, automatic pin setting machinery has been developed which reset bowling pins ten at a time. Such automatic pin setting apparatus is heavy, expensive, and complex and requires a fixed structure or building to be housed in. Such automatic pin setting apparatus consumes a lot of energy to operate and requires highly trained personnel to maintain and repair. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bowling apparatus were provided which resets ten bowling pins at a time without using complex automatic pin setting apparatus.
Automatic bowling pin setting devices are of two types: those in which individual bowling pins are not connected to the pin setting apparatus; and those in which individual bowling pins are tethered to the apparatus. As of interest, the following U.S. patents disclose automatic bowling pin resetting apparatus in which individual bowling pins are not connected to the pin setting apparatus: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,738,648; 3,809,398; and 3,966,206.
Also, as a matter of interest, the following U.S. patents disclose automatic bowling pin resetting apparatus in which individual bowling pins are tethered to the pin setting apparatus: U.S. Pat. 3,480,279 and 4,376,534. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,279 discloses a bowling pin resetting apparatus which includes tethered bowling pins, each of which as a dedicated counter weight and a pulley for supporting the counterweight. This means that there are ten pulleys and ten counterweights. It would be desirable is such complexities could be avoided. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bowling apparatus were provided which does not employ ten pulleys and ten counterweights.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,534 discloses a complex bowling pin cable adjustment apparatus that employs a complex arrangement of multiple springs and ratchets. Similarly, it would be desirable if such complexities could be avoided. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bowling apparatus were provided which does not employ a complex arrangement of multiple springs and ratchets.
Still other features would be desirable in a manually operated bowling apparatus. Bowling, because of its need for a relatively long bowling lane, is normally thought of as a sport confined to a particular location where a stationary bowling lane is located. However, since bowling is such a popular sport, it would be desirable is a bowling apparatus could be provided which were easily transportable and easily moved from one location to another. A transportable bowling apparatus could be used at outdoor locations at fairs, festivals, fund raisers, parties, and the like. A transportable bowling apparatus could also be used at indoor locations where bowling lanes are not already present.
Since complexity and excessive expense is to be avoided, it would be desirable if a bowling apparatus were provided which employs inexpensive, off-the-shelf components.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use bowling apparatus in which bowling pins are reset, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a manually operated bowling apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not require a person to manually reset knocked down bowling pins one pin at a time; (2) resets ten bowling pins at a time without using complex automatic pin setting apparatus; (3) does not employ ten pulleys and ten counterweights; (4) does not employ a complex arrangement of multiple springs and ratchets; (5) is easily transportable and is easily moved from one location to another; and (6) employs inexpensive, off-the-shelf components. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique manually operated bowling apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.